


边缘射精控制

by Huaqianzui



Category: Huaqianzui
Genre: M/M, 咒术回战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaqianzui/pseuds/Huaqianzui
Summary: 是甜到发腻的贴贴全程没上全垒⚠️：边缘sj控制，微sm可能是有点咒回世界结束以后两个人的魂穿到了现代，两个总裁的办公室恋情（嗯！）ooc算我的没头没尾的反正贴就完事。
Relationships: 夏五
Kudos: 32





	边缘射精控制

“你什么都不用做，只要摸摸我就好。”

夏油杰至今还能回忆起那人说这话时候的表情，轻蔑，高傲，不可一世，仿佛这件事多么平常且不值一提。

低沉的嗓音平淡而又笃定，引起人心脏的轰鸣。像在会谈时提出一个新的观点，像下达任务，也像对他发出指令。

他完全可以拒绝这无理的要求，可五条悟说出来的话总是让人无法拒绝的。

在西装革履的包裹下，蠢蠢欲动的欲望被暗暗压下。面前有着一头白发的男子轻轻合上笔记本电脑。

“结束了？”

“嗯。”

他看着白发男子看似想要起来，然后微微顿了一下，好像碰到了什么要命的地方。夏油杰心跳漏了半拍，他的嗓子紧了紧，能感觉到自己的血液在心脏中奔腾呼啸而过。

五条悟失声地愣了一瞬，张了张嘴，好像要发出什么好听的声音，但是他没有。

然后转过头来戏谑地笑着看了夏油杰一眼，好像把他的心思全看穿了，接着像猫一样伸了个懒腰。

夏油杰被他的目光盯得没由来的感到有些窘迫，微微抬腿遮了遮自己蛰伏的硕大。

「太犯规了。」

他觉得五条悟真的思路和正常人不太一样，不过倒也有意思，毕竟他从最开始决定和五条公司合作的时候就是奔着这个人去的。

五条悟，据说道有着一头绝非俗物的白发和超凡脱俗的蓝眼睛，但是墨镜从来不离身，好像看透了世间的腌臜，怕污了他的双眼。

这人喜怒无常，谁也摸不透，做事没头没尾但是能力强到不行，上次竞标的土地硬是被他一套轻飘飘的说辞给在场的所有人忽悠的团团转。

夏油杰因为那天有个国际化的市场项目没到场，但因为那块土地也和五条悟结了挺大的梁子。

“这人，就算室内没有太阳也要戴墨镜？”他问自己的秘书。

秘书顿了顿，没有定论。或许这么说，男人也没期望得到答案。

只不过觉得这个死对头，果真是脑子有点问题。

果不其然，与会当天他就被私下叫走，那人递给他合同，他只看了一眼就被惊世骇俗的能称得上是情色文学作品的合同内容震撼的说不出话来，“摸？怎么摸？”

于是看着人一本正经地解开皮带，没有内裤束缚的早就勃起的阴茎直接跳了出来，带着一阵压抑不住的轻喘。

他看着人轻轻扶着桌子沿，低头喘了好一会，才堪堪稳住，低声问道，“签吗。”

他发誓，这辈子没听过这么活色生香的声音，明明那么禁欲，那么低沉，可是连说话都带着情色的味道。

夏油杰也不是什么没见过世面的公子，相反，他是圈内很有名的s，很明显，这人也是冲着被他调教来的，他轻笑一声，爽快地签了，不过一向工整的字体略显得有些急促和凌乱。

笔被急匆匆地堪堪放到一边，顺着桌子滚落到地上，“你以为我不敢？”挑衅吗，夏油杰想着，把人掼倒在桌子上。

还没等五条悟反应过来，夏油杰的膝盖就顶开大腿防止人合住，然后朝着会阴处轻轻磨蹭。

夏油杰磨蹭过的地方带起一阵阵情潮，顺着那个地方带起一片战栗，不断跳动的阴茎根本掩饰不了主人的心情。

“这不是已经快射了吗，”夏油杰觉得好笑的很，难道这人刚才就连工作的时候都一直硬着吗，真色啊，让人想好好欺负一下。

不过他是个遵守合同条约的人，毫不含糊地直接抬手抚上那人的欲望，指腹轻轻磨蹭马眼。

五条悟大概是被刺激到了，瞪大了眼睛，下意识地夹腿结果发现根本夹不住，然后就难耐地磨蹭着。

夏油杰才不管他受不受得住，反正他没说安全词就是没到极限，不过他看得出应该是想射了，于是他难得大发慈悲地想让在自己手下的m射的早些，加快了手下的动作。

这人一点也不安分，要照往常夏油杰早就给人绑起来了，夹不住腿还要蹬他，不满地哼哼，扭来扭去的。

夏油杰都怀疑这人到底玩没玩过sm，可合同上写的又不像作假。

那像长在脸上的墨镜不知道什么时候甩掉了，露出一张白皙且绝美的脸，那脸夏油杰敢保证，比他见过的任何人都好看，却不失男性的阳刚轮廓，完美的糅杂到一张脸上，美得让天地黯然失色。

就是可惜…

“还冷着张脸？嗯？”夏油杰用手把脑袋掰向自己，湿热雄浑的吐息在两人之间升温，他把人控在怀里，“安分点。”

五条悟根本没听他的，一脸恼意，然后照着他的鼻子就是一口，虽然夏油杰躲得快，还是破了皮，“嘶……你是狗吗？”

夏油杰手下用力，把阴茎一拽，然后啪的一下甩到肚皮上，五条悟吓了一跳，好不容易忍着没哼出声，差点没射出来，然后满眼不可置信地怒瞪了夏油杰一眼。

“怎么，没玩过打秋千？”夏油杰嘴上说着，下手不轻不重又是几下。

“嗯！”五条悟闷哼出生，捂住嘴，吓得去抓那人的手，啪啪啪，肉棒被打的喷了点水，全抹在了肚皮上。

“别…别玩这个。”他抖得厉害，眼里好像蓄了泪，一直冷着的脸也柔化了好多，爬上了几丝欲望。

“我还是第一次见对主人发号施令的m。”看到那人有了不一样的表情，夏油杰莫名地心情好。

于是他转战轻吻那人的红樱，特意被留长的小拇指尖轻轻刺弄尿道口，刮得人又麻又痒，而且总有种下一秒就要直接戳进去的感觉。

“呜，别！”五条悟没想到夏油杰有那么多花招，好不容易忍下一波情潮，攀上高峰的欲望刚下来一点，下面酸涩的厉害，他很明白自己的极限在哪，要是再这么下去就忍不住了。

在他又被碰了囊带，然后被湿热的掌心快速磨蹭自己龟头的时候，他没忍住射了一点点，难耐地叫出了声，“啊。！”

然后好像被火烫了一样，赶紧推开夏油杰坐起身来，「猫咪。」

夏油杰冷笑，这就说出安全词了？但还是听话松手放过了那个红彤彤的玉茎。

五条悟和别的m不一样，得供着。

“这也不让碰，那也不让玩，”夏油杰有些百无聊赖地起身坐回椅子上，“想让我怎么样？”

五条悟失神地缓了半天才把后续的精液忍下去，他不敢出声，怕一出声就是呻吟，大概过了五分钟，才能稍微动一动，嗓音喑哑，“今天就到这吧，麻烦了。”

夏油杰没起身，这种被呼之即来挥之即去的感觉他很讨厌，感觉自己像出来卖的，就算卖，也轮不到五条悟对他指手画脚，“怎么，射不出来？”

“麻烦了。”五条悟又重复了一遍，他的嗓音有点抖，好像有压抑不住的哭腔。像是夏油杰如果再让他说一遍，他可能真的会哭出来。

“砰”，门被狠狠地关上，好像有多苦大深仇一样，事实上确实很苦大深仇，夏油杰万万也没想到，区区一个五条悟，光是给他摸自己就能硬成这样。

男人刚走，五条悟就顺着桌沿滑跪下来，早已抑制不住的喘息和哭声脱口而出，下面硬的连碰都碰不得，红的像是要喷涌而出一样，酸涩感全被胀痛取代。

他羞恼地踹了踹桌子和椅子，自我发泄了好一会，摸了把眼泪，结果又有新的眼泪流下来。

好不容易稍微软下来一点，早就过去半个小时了。他狼狈地把被夏油杰抓皱的西服抹平穿好，拉上裤链以后发现鼓的有点明显。

正考虑要不要给自己狠狠来一下以后，他看到夏油杰没带走的外套。

那人穿的是长款外套，和自己的短款不同，直接能包臀，应该能遮住。

再三考虑下，他还是选择给自己来一下。

等五条悟再到家以后，看着被他铺在床边上夏油杰的外套心情复杂，他是遵循着自己的良心带回来的，怕给人搞丢了麻烦得很。

他洗澡的时候满脑子都是夏油杰那个在隐约间不经意瞥见的硕大，他就单单看了个轮廓就知道大的厉害，这辈子没见过这么大的。

过度的幻想导致他好不容易软下去的欲望又硬的生疼，他今天大概是真的玩过火了，连性器被淋头偶然冲到都能带来快感。

感到逐渐萌生的性欲，他也没敢继续冲了，草草洗了个头就穿着浴衣上床了。

然后捏了捏眉心开始了还没完成的另一个项目，忙到凌晨两三点才有机会看一眼手机，手机上写着夏油杰的未读信息「别自己做太多了，伤身体，早点休息。」

谁想着他了。谁做了。

他眯着眼，摩挲着手机壳的边缘，好像心思全被看穿了一样，也是，自己不应该满脑子都是那种事情。

但是也确实没什么心思继续工作了，性欲让他陌生地感到有一丝困意，然后居然晚上没吃药就睡着了。

但是也有一点不好，就是他被闹钟从睡梦中吵醒的时候，起立的欲望存在感不容忽视，这是硬了多久？刚刚？一个小时？还是一晚上？

刚睡醒的时候人的意识都是不太清醒的，五条悟也不例外，迷迷糊糊没控制住，遵从本能轻轻顶弄了几下，软软的床单有带着材质的布料，磨到时候真的让人很舒服。

他懒洋洋地操了一会，才不情愿地睁开眼，罕见地赖床了，甚至都不太想起来，精确的大脑算了算时间，如果自己不吃早饭的话应该能稍微再躺一会。

他蹭着蹭着就自己蹭出火了，早就硬的出水的肉棒把床单氤氲出一片湿印来，不过他知道自己不会射，冷静了一晚上还是有效果的。

——然后不冷静的决定要稍微放纵一下自己。

夏油杰不在的时候也能放开声音呻吟，他自己是独门独栋，也不怕给人听了去，再说了，听见了无所谓。

他爽的把床单抓的皱巴巴乱糟糟的，但是这点刺激属实不够，得不到满足的燥热让人心烦。

五条悟把乱糟糟毛茸茸埋在被单里的脑袋转出来，看到枕头后，一把抓过来垫在下面，蓬松的枕头能让人直接戳弄进去，能比床单带来的更多的快感。

“嗯…哼啊，夏、夏油杰。”五条悟忍不住跪趴在床上，方便自己更好的出入。

他死死抓住枕头套子，给枕头揉的恨不得整个人都贴在上面，被枕套套弄磨蹭的鸡巴控制不住的出水，“好，好舒服啊。杰……”

也不知道什么时候把夏油杰的外套也卷入了这场战争，头抵着的时候他好像都能闻见男人的气息，让下面又硬了好几分。

五条悟失神地抓着夏油杰的外套，慌乱中迷迷糊糊地蹭了半天，直到感觉自己忍不住快去了的时候才停下。

花了好大的意志才把外套丢到一边，然后一边平复自己的心情，一边神情复杂地躺在床上想着还是告诉夏油杰我给他弄丢了吧。

五条悟还在迷糊间就接到夏油杰一个电话，“懒鬼，几点了，还不来公司上班？真是无语，你们公司CEO都不用准点上班的吗？”

五条悟的觉一下就醒了，一看表，指针刚好指向九点。

五条悟好不容易才忍住没暴起，心情阴郁地坐在车上给人打电话安排公事

当被问到要去买个早餐吗的时候，才勉为其难地抽出神来，抬起头微微笑着说不用了。伊地知看着他皱着的眉头，分明一看就很生气！

和夏油杰理解的不同，五条悟从来没迟到过，这次真的是破天荒了，感觉世界末日都没这新奇的，他本来就觉浅，加上失眠和不贪睡，恨不得一天二十四小时都在工作。

结果不小心被一段小插曲打乱的生活节奏得靠加倍专注的工作来弥补，等到工作好不容易告一段落后，他这才想起来自己还没吃饭。

早上匆匆下肚的咖啡还在胃里造孽，搅得他有点反胃，那就更不太想吃饭了。

咔哒，这时候办公室的门被打开了，夏油杰如约来了。

五条悟不知道怎么的就不太想见到这个人，看见就心烦得很，但是夏油杰问他做不做的时候他也没拒绝，就是让人等在旁边，等他把工作做完。

指针咔哒咔哒地走着，一直到九点，五条悟才松了口气般地合上笔记本电脑。

夏油杰刚摸上他下面的时候就能透过薄薄的布料明显感受到那人的火热，他用指头勾开一个裤边，只扫了一眼他就心知肚明是什么情况了。

“你是射不出来吗？”他把人按着陷在大大的办公椅里，有些怜惜地吮吸着脖颈，嘴上却毫不留情。

看人没说话，光是舔了舔脖子就泛起一片红，“为什么忍着。”

五条悟还是没说话，天知道他忍得多辛苦，染了红的蓝眼睛带着风雨欲来的湿润，抬眸朝他看来，夏油杰不知道他为什么生气。

“想要什么？”

“想要我给你舔吗？”

夏油杰也不想玩什么sm的狗屁游戏了，这人一看就是脑子有病，忍太久了，快把自己憋疯了，他也不喜欢自己的m这么辛苦。

所以五条悟就愣愣看着夏油杰俯下身来，用嘴巴把他的拉链打开，阴茎刚露出一个头就弹出来打在那人的脸上，红通通的阴茎和较为冷皙的皮肤相称，这一下好像打到人的心里了，“别……夏、夏油杰你别……！”

夏油杰深吸一口气，根本没给人拒绝的机会，直接把人吞到底，吞的太深甚至干呕了几下。

温暖湿热的咽喉比自己磨蹭床单或者自慰舒服的太多了，里面有温热的液体包裹着，夏油杰还很有技巧地用舌头顶弄着马眼。

“啊……啊……嗯呜！咳咳咳咳。”太舒服了，呻吟根本想压都压不下去，五条悟想要把喘息吞下去，还把自己呛了个够呛。

五条悟感觉自己都要化在夏油杰口中了，情不自禁地抓了夏油杰的头发，扯得人发根隐隐作痛，夏油杰都怀疑是不是被扯掉了几根头发。

憋了好几天的阴茎根本受不了这种刺激，基本夏油杰还没吃几下就被一跳一跳的冲动顶到了最深处。

“别…别弄了，呜……”五条悟都组织不出一个完整的句子来，腿根爽的抽搐，想夹都夹不住。

夏油杰的头被微微颤抖的大腿下意识罩住，明明就是爽到想让他继续下去。他心觉好笑，于是更卖力的舔弄，还把人的屁股微微翘起来舔他后面那个蜜穴。

他注意力高度集中，也没注意给人玩成什么样了。所以当湿漉漉的液体滴到头上的时候，他吓了一跳，抬起头来，“嗯？怎么哭了。”

现在这人的脸上完全没有昨天的冷漠和抗拒，有的全是情潮和眼泪。

五条悟被他这么一问，也好像惊到了一般，立刻重新挂上冷冷的面罩，他立马去推夏油杰的头，夏油杰早就料到他有这么一出，在他还没动作之前就含住了那人的命根子。

五条悟本来准备推的手立马软了一半，“别弄了，要，要去了……”

正有此意。夏油杰更加卖力的舔弄那个人的阴茎，一只手还有技巧地套弄着，五条悟放弃般地闭上眼，喘息声越来越急促。

他在最后的时候还是说服自己睁开了眼睛，透过清澈见底的眼睛，他能看到夏油杰的内心。

他有些胆怯地默念出了他之前一直不敢细看的话语

铺天盖地的信息奔涌而来，让人头痛欲裂，他感觉自己的灵魂都被撕扯地有点疼痛，他没想到夏油杰的灵魂这么强烈。

他在这人的灵魂深处看到了他从不敢奢望，连做梦都不敢梦到的，夏油杰的回忆。

夏油杰是记得他的。

夏油杰记得他们雨后从马路捉到然后放到树丛中的蜗牛，  
记得做完任务后甜到心眼里的喜久福伴手礼，  
记得他们分道扬镳那天他吃了什么口味的棒棒糖，  
甚至记得他亲手把手插入他胸膛以后的温热。

他承受不住一般崩溃地闭上眼睛，不想再继续看下去，恨不得咬破舌头也不想发出难堪的声音。

“够、够了。杰，求求你……”

“悟，你睁开眼睛来看着我。”

夏油杰不知道什么时候抬头和他对视，带着野兽的狂热和热忱，眼里是深不见底的深渊，六眼不知道为什么，第一次感觉夏油杰的眼神更让人觉得恐惧。

于是他继续读下去。

他读到了分别时夏油杰察觉到了他匆匆掩饰的泪光，  
读到了夏油杰看到与他针锋相对的昔日好友的手是颤抖的  
读到了夏油杰在死后做了多少斗争，多么想醒过来  
也读到了，也读到了夏油杰其实是喜欢他的。

然后他看到了夏油杰满心满眼，让人齁到眼睛发干的温柔。

深渊里看到底，就只倒映着一个人。

那个人说

「射吧，忍着很辛苦吧。」

“嗯！嗯……啊！”五条悟再也忍不住了，最后控制不住地粗暴深顶了几下，高潮的时候大脑一片空白。

夏油杰只能感觉到喉咙被人撞得疼的要死，估计要发炎，还想咳嗽，然后就被一股股的滚烫灌满了喉管。

五条悟也意识到自己做了什么，但是根本没能停下来，第二波高潮就紧随而来。

他也不知道自己射了多久，到最后就只是有气无力地小声哼哼着。

夏油杰一滴不漏，全部把他接受了。

完了之后还调笑说，“嗯，喝了这么多水，嗓子肯定不会发炎了。”

气的五条悟想打他。

两个人相拥着缓了好一会，五条悟才能说出话来，释放过之后前所未有的心情愉快，他懒洋洋地窝在夏油杰的怀里，居然有点困。

但是想到他刚才看到夏油杰也忍了两天了，又舍不得，揉着那人的滚烫的欲望，“杰，做吧。”

夏油杰把他的手拍掉，有些恼地说道，“做什么做，吃饭！”

五条悟愣愣地看着夏油杰给他换好也不知道什么时候准备的衣服，收拾好一片狼藉的办公室，然后点了外卖。

忙完之后他又回来把他揽入怀里，抱着他说，“我看你累了，这次就不出去吃了，等有机会，一定请你吃饭。”他轻揉五条悟疼到有些痉挛的胃，“我没点太油的，还点了小米粥，你多少吃点。”

五条悟感受着陌生又熟悉的温暖，贪恋般地把头埋到夏油杰怀里，怕这一切都只是黄粱一梦般抱的死死的，闷闷说道，“嗯。”

“抱这么死干嘛，我又不会跑。”夏油杰亲了亲他的眼睛，“你不是都看到了吗，货真价实。”

五条悟猛的抬起头，眼眶又有点红红的，泫然欲泣，夏油杰看他又要哭，心里软的一塌糊涂。

”想干嘛，想接吻吗。”

两个人像在高专一样，相拥，亲吻。但是这次主动的不是五条悟，是夏油杰。

夏油杰哄着五条悟吃了饭，盯着他喝了热水，看着他上了楼才放下心来，“喂，想做的话，别忍着了，打电话给我。顺便外套不用还给我了。”

五条悟诧异地回过头，只得到一个关上的车门和乌的发亮的发梢略过他的视线，他看到屏幕上有一条未读消息。

「晚安，我爱你。」


End file.
